koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫, Zeruda-hime) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Her roles in the Legend of Zelda franchise vary with each incarnation, though the relationship dynamics between her and Link are kept more or less the same. Her alter ego as Sheik (シーク, Shiiku), introduced in Ocarina of Time, appears as a separate playable character. Zelda's Hyrule Warriors appearance functions as a special costume in Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3. Role in Game Princess Zelda is first shown playing her Harp in an open meadow, enjoying the calm serenity of the grassy planes and the music from her harp. However a massive cloud made of dark mist and black slime start to approach, and her attempt to escape is futile as she is, seemingly crushed by the wave of darkness. She later wakes up in her bed, telling her body guard Impa she had the same dream again. Impa claims it must be a prophesy of some kind. While making their rounds through the castle, Zelda and Impa make their way pass the training yard where the new recruits are taking basic combat training. There Princess Zelda makes eye contact with Link. After that it is announced that an army, led by Volga and Wizzro are approaching the castle. Zelda's forces head out to intercept this army, with Zelda her self leading the charge along side Impa. During the battle with Wizzro's forces Zelda gets separated from the main group, and Link and Impa fight through enemy groups in order to get to her. Once reunited she suggests they seek the aid of the Great Fairy to help them win the battle. With the Great Fairy's help they were able to deal a devastating blow to enemy morale. Impa then requests Zelda leave the battlefield, and leave the rest up to her and Link. After it is presumed Princess Zelda has gone missing, in actuality she has gone into hiding, using her magic to alter her appearance and don a new persona in order to avoid being pursued by Cia's forces. While in disguise she reunites with Link and Impa at the Eldin Caves, introducing her self as Sheik. From that point on Sheik acts as a battle strategist for Impa and Links forces. Once they escape the Eldin Caves, Sheik, Link, and Impa come across Lana at the Farron Woods. The Great Deku Tree is under attack by Wizzro's forces, and she requests aid from Impa's forces to repel them. After the Great Deku Tree is set on fire, Sheik helps Link locate the Great Fairy fountain in Farron Woods to put out the flames engulfing the forest deity. Later Sheik and the others make their way to the Valley of Seers to confront Cia. When Sheik and Link make their way to Cia's primary location, alongside Lana and Impa, Cia places a spell on them to make them immobile before her. She then reveals that Link is in the possession of the Triforce of Courage, while Sheik posses the Triforce of Wisdom, which is only ever in possession of the Hyrule Royal Family. Cia rips the Triforce pieces from Link and Sheik respectively, and combines them with her fragment: the Triforce of Power. Cia uses the power of the completed Triforce to open portals through space and time, bringing fragments of other lands to their Hyrule. The group part ways to each area, in order to seal the magical portals linking them together. Sheik and Impa making their way to Death Mountain. Impa shows great levels of distrust towards Sheik at this point, having been wary of her since the beginning, to the point of not following Sheik's suggestions and nearly getting hurt in the process. After seeing Sheik in possession of the Triforce of Wisdom, a royal family heirloom that only Zelda had, Impa begins to call her out on the fact she is not a true sheikah. However they are interrupted by a fairy, requesting help, ending Impa's rantings. They learn that Darunia, Chief of the Gorons, have imprisoned Princess Ruto at Death Mountain. They make their way to Death Mountain, taking on a large Goron Army. The Fairy claiming that Darunia had gone mad after coming in contact with Princess Zelda. After his defeat at Impa and Sheik, he comes to his senses and releases Princess Ruto. From there, they head to Lake Hylia in order to combat this supposed Zelda and her army. After defeating Princess Zelda in battle, it is revealed that she was actually Wizzro in disguise. When asked how they were able to see through it Sheik proclaims it was easy, and envelops her self in a glowing light. She then reveals her self to be the true Princess Zelda, much to Impas relief. From this point on Sheik no longer plays a role in the story, and players are given the option to play as Zelda or Sheik for a Stage. In the event players select Sheik, she will state Zelda's personal lines in various story based conversations. When playing as Zelda or Sheik, her role as commander of the Hyrulean Army is shifted over to Princess Ruto. With her true identity revealed Princess Zelda, along with everyone else, make their way to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to get the Master Sword, believing it to be the only ideal way to combat Cia's forces. They are greeted at the temple by hostile holy spirits, however it is revealed they are being controlled by Wizzro. After his defeat, players venture to the Temple of Souls to combat Cia. During the battle Cia uses her dark magic to harness Links arrogance, creating several Dark Links to combat the Hyrulean Army. While fighting these Dark Links Ganondorf shows up with his own army, attempting to combat both Cia and Zeldas forces. Zelda becomes immobile with fear due to Ganondorf's Dark Aura, resulting her needing to be aided by Link. Link is able to defeat Ganondorf, causing him to retreat. Zelda's forces make one final attempt to take down Cia, again combating her at the Valley of Seers. Zeldas forces struggle at first, however the Great Fairy comes to her aid, telling them to make their home base at her Fountain. From there Zelda and the Great Fairy combine powers to create a massive magical explosion, dealing a huge damaging blow to Cia's forces. Cia then infuses Volga with intense dark magic, causing him to go on a rampage, Zelda then attempts to approach him and reason with him. After speaking with him, she convinces him to shed the dark magic altering his mind, but dies in the process much to Zelda's dismay. After Cia's eventual defeat, the portals finally close, and all the warriors from their alternate time lines are sent back home. It is believed that all is right with Hyrule, however none are prepared for when Ganondorf's forces arrive with Zant and Ghirahim in tow. Being caught off guard Ganondorf's forces storm the castle, and defeat both Zelda and Link, Ganondorf taking their Triforce pieces. With her Kingdom stolen from her, Zelda, Link, and Impa flee with what little exists of her army in an attempt to regroup. Reuniting with Lana at the Gerudo Desert, they are ambushed by Zant and Ghirahim's forces. The two work to get Lana separated from the main Hyrulean army, however she uses magic to bring Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Midna, and Fi back from their respective eras to assist Zeldas forces. From there they defeat Zant and Ghirahims forces. With this boost in Morale, Zelda's army once again does battle with Ganondorf's forces. After a grueling battle Zeldas forces manage to defeat Ganondorf, only for him to transform into the Dark Beast Ganon. She imbues her powers into the Bow and Arrow item, permanently transforming them into the Light Arrows for the remainder of the battle. They are eventually able to defeat Ganon, however in order to permanently seal his power the Master Sword must be placed back into its pedestal at the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Zelda travels with Link to return the sword, however his attempt at placing it in the pedestal is met with trouble as dark magic is spewing from it, preventing the Master Sword from being placed into it. Zelda moves to Links aid, and together they place the Master Sword where it belongs, permanently sealing away Ganondorf's soul fragment in their era. Character Information Development When developing her character for this title, designers felt she needed to come off as a strong figure —both physically and emotionally— and was designed to have an aura of "a poised and confident ruler". The developers felt that a strong Zelda was a natural choice since they wanted to show how normal it was for someone of her character to obtain her seat of power. Personality Princess Zelda is a dignified figure who calmly assesses any dire situation before making a decision. She has the upmost faith in all of her allies, believing that they have the ability to overcome any obstacle. However despite her positive nature, she is a stern warrior and has no issues taking to the battlefield her self when necessary. Princess Zelda is a brilliant tactician, able to read the flow of battle and come up with the best solutions needed to ensure victory. However in the event an unforeseeable act occurs, she can be prone to light panicking, however if only for the safety of her troops fighting for her cause. In moments like these she is able to recover a minute or so after the initial shock. As Sheik she is calm, aloof, and speaks only when necessary, and even then she will say as little as possible. Her prowess as a Strategist is still very apparent in this form, able to make quick and insightful suggestions in battle, despite her lower rank when in this form. She comes off as somewhat cold in this guise, but if only to keep people from learning her true identity. Quotes :See also: Princess Zelda/Quotes, Sheik/Quotes Gameplay - Sheik= Each charge attack finisher of Sheik's moveset uses a different element, causing an elemental note to appear on screen under the Special Bar. Pressing X''' will change the effect of the charge attack based on the note present. Whichever combo was used most recently is one way to affect which charge attack is performed. :'''X (Standard): Creates a ring of neutral rainbow energy that slightly damages enemies. :X''' (Water): Creates a barrier of water around Sheik that blocks up to 4 hearts of damage. It does not have a time limit; it can only disappear after absorbing too much damage, thus breaking the shield. It can be refreshed at any time. (Follows Y, X combo) :'''X (Fire): Sets a glowing red magic trap onto the ground. After a couple of seconds, a massive fire pillar shoots up from the ground where the rune used to be, dealing damage to any enemies caught in the blast. (Follows Y, Y, X combo) :X''' (Lightning): Creates a temporary whirlwind around Shiek, damaging enemies if they touch it while she moves. (Follows Y, Y, Y, X combo) :'''X (Darkness): Creates a vortex of darkness on the ground that sucks enemies in and continuously damages then. (Follows Y, Y, Y, Y, X combo) :X''' (Light): Creates a massive glowing platform of energy on the ground that, as long as Sheik is standing in it, her Special bar will continuously fill. Slightly stuns enemies when initially formed. (Follows Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X combo) :'''Y, X': Creates a water spout that travels along the ground. Juggles enemies in the air while slowly moving forward. :'Y,' Y', X': Summons a huge flaming rock to fall from the sky. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Creates a massive gust of electrified wind to form directly in front of her :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Teleports out of sight, then appears in the air and performs a spiraling shadow slash to the ground, damaging enemies below her. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Strikes a pose while forming a ring of holy energy around her body that damages enemies. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of slashes with her knives, as well as acrobatic kicks, before tossing her knives in front of her, then performing a powerful jumping slash forward to end the combo. : A': Levitates in the air slightly and plays her harp. Damages enemies in a wide radius around her. :'Focus Spirit + A': Plays a series of notes, causing trees to sprout out of the ground to damage enemies in front of her. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Tosses her knives into the air, causing them to rain down all around her. :Weak Point Smash: Performs a series of quick rapid slashes before playing her harp causing a magical explosion. ;Fighting Style Despite her using all of the elements in each charge attack, all of her attacks are electric elemental. She is capable of inflicting all the game's elemental statuses with her charge attacks, making her one of the more versatile characters in the game. Her water barrier is very effective at blocking attacks from all enemies, including strong enemy units and boss monsters. It is advised that the player always have the shield active when fighting, so that Shiek is able to play her harp in large groups of enemies without worrying about being interrupted from attacks. The water barrier is also very effective against Gibdo and Redead Knight enemies, as it will completely nullify their ability to immobilize her. The attacks that cause the immobilization do not actually deal any damage, either, so the barrier will not weaken to those attacks. Other attacks must still be avoided to maintain the barrier. The songs played on her harp for her C1 elemental attacks are melodies from Ocarina of Time: Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, Prelude of Light, and Song of Storms. Her Focus Spirit Cancel Musou attack has her play Saria's Song, which is also a melody from Ocarina of Time. Sheik's usage of knives and various kicking strikes are references to her "Needle Storm" technique and hand-to-hand combat style in the Super Smash Bros. series. }} *Zelda's usage of the Wind Waker and the Dominion Rod as her alternate weapons alludes to the fact that both items are Sacred Hyrule Royal Family Treasures from the Legend of Zelda franchise. Weapons |-|Baton= *The first level weapon is both based on and named after the Wind Waker. |-|Dominion Rod= DLC only. - Sheik= }} Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges - Sheik= Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= }} Gallery - Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（細剣）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（タクト）プレイムービー| Hyrule Warriors Zelda Wisdom Costumes Trailer 『ゼルダ無双』 シーク（ハープ）プレイムービー| }} Trivia *Through a weapon glitch Zelda hums her theme song when she uses Lana's summoning gate. *Zelda's costume is included in Fatal Fame: Maiden of Black of Water as a costume for Miu. External Links *'Princess Zelda:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Sheik:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters